Save Me From Myself
by Pylia
Summary: Un jour, Quinn s'aperçut qu'elle avait des sentiments contradictoires envers Rachel. Les acceptera-t-elle ?
1. Chapter 1

**Un OS Faberry, rien de très original, j'ai juste apporté ma pierre à édifice des fanfiction Faberry.**

**Disclaimer : qu'est ce que j'aimerais que Glee m'appartienne ...**

Rachel, toute souriante, avance vers la salle de répétition du Glee Club. Elle avait hâte de chanter après une matinée aussi peu passionnante. Comme à son habitude, elle prit soin d'arriver quelque peu après Mr. Schuester, histoire de faire une entrée remarquée. Mais cette fois-ci lorsqu'elle arrive à quelques mètres de la porte, elle fronce les sourcils en remarquant que quelque chose ne va pas. Pas de chants, de musiques ou même de cris. Inquiète que la répétition soit annulée, elle pressa le pas et ouvrit brusquement la porte. Ce qu'elle vit devant elle ne la rassura qu'à moitié. Les autres membres semblaient blasés, dépités et malgré le retard de Schuester, personne ne voulait chanter. Rachel prit donc les devant et chercha à secouer ses camarades.

Ah vous m'attendez, c'est très bien ! lança-t-elle à la cantonade en s'avançant près du piano.

Elle donna une partition à Brad, prit à la volée le micro et partit vers le centre de la pièce.

Comme vous sembliez ne pas avoir le moral les filles, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous faire du bien.

**I come home in the morning light,****  
My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"****  
Oh,mother,dear,****  
We're not the fortunate ones,****  
And girls,****They wanna have fu-un.****  
****Oh,girls,****Just wanna have fun****…****  
**

Lorsque Rachel arriva au refrain, elle alla vers les autres pour les tirer au centre. Ceux-ci se prirent vite au jeu et commencèrent à danser plus ou moins bien. Puck s'approcha rapidement de Santana et commença à onduler lentement contre elle. Celle-ci entra dans son jeu, accentuant même les mouvements que le garçon faisait. Cependant, elle restait maîtresse d'elle-même et surveillait d'un œil la porte. En effet, Brittany n'était toujours pas là et Santana se demandait quand est ce qu'elle allait arriver. Elle continuait quand même à s'amuser mais sans le sourire qui la caractérisait lorsqu'elle était avec Brittany. Lorsque celle-ci arriva enfin, Santana se précipita vers elle et laissa tomber ce pauvre Puck.

Quinn, de son côté, dansait de manière assez désordonnée. Elle se frottait à tous ceux qu'elle rencontrait garçon ou fille. Puis vient le tour de Rachel. Quinn n'avait pas vu où sa douce folie l'avait conduite et commença à onduler contre Rachel. Libérée pour un temps par Santana, Brittany vient également danser près de Rachel. Toujours dans une certaine forme de compétition, les deux cheerios menaient une guerre silencieuse. L'enjeu étant de danser avec la personne entre elles deux. Pour pousser encore plus loin son avantage, Quinn posa ses mains sur les hanches de la personne qu'elle avait prise pour Santana. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit les yeux interrogateurs de Rachel braqués sur elle. Quinn cessa immédiatement de se trémousser contre elle et enleva rapidement ses mains comme si Rachel l'avait brulée. Elles furent dispensées de tous commentaires embarrassants avec l'arrivée de Mr. Schuester. Quinn alla s'asseoir, les yeux dans le vague. Elle essayait de se persuader que la chaleur qui s'était emparée d'elle était seulement due au fait de s'être collée à tous les garçons et non pas à une certaine petite diva…

Tout au long de l'après-midi, Rachel s'était demandée pourquoi Quinn était venue se coller comme ça contre elle. Si c'est par inadvertance comme elle le pensait, alors pourquoi la cheerleader a posé ses mains sur ses hanches ? Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas l'armée de slushies en face d'elle…

Quinn entra dans le vestiaire. Il était complètement vide, à l'exception d'une douche qui fonctionnait. Elle était presque sûre que Rachel s'était réfugiée ici. Elle s'assit sur le banc en face des cabines de douches pour attendre la petite brunette. Quelques instants plus tard, Rachel sortit de la cabine, retenant maladroitement sa serviette d'une main alors que l'autre tenait ses affaires trempées.

Quinn ? Tu viens admirer ton œuvre ? demanda-elle sarcastiquement, en étendant ses vêtements sur les portemanteaux autour d'elles.

Celle-ci garda le silence, ses yeux détaillant chaque geste de Rachel.

Sérieusement Quinn, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Comment tu te sens ?

Mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que c'est agréable de se prendre un slushie ? Que après t'en avoir pris un, tu te sens bien ? cracha-t-elle légèrement hystérique.

Berry, c'est pas de ma faute, si tu fais partie des losers de ce lycée ! répondit Quinn hautaine.

Justement Quinn, c'est ton indifférence qui fait le plus mal. Tu me lances des regards glacés et haineux, et la minute d'après, tu te colles à moi pour danser ! Qu'est ce que je dois en penser ?

Mais arrête de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité. Je te tolère à peine lors du Glee Club alors va pas t'imaginer des choses qui n'arriveront jamais ! dit Quinn avec colère.

Alors, me fais pas croire qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose ! cria Rachel en pleurs. Rappelle toi juste que je suis un être humain, comme toi ! finit-elle avant de claquer la porte.

Quinn ressortit songeuse de cette conversation. Sans le savoir, Rachel venait d'appuyer sur une corde sensible. Les reproches de la brune faisaient écho à une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Santana à propos de son attitude. Celle-ci lui avait fait comprendre entre quatre yeux qu'elle n'appréciait pas certaines remarques que faisait la blonde. S'en suivie une dispute houleuse où Quinn s'aperçut qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à la relation de ces deux meilleurs amies et face à Rachel. Sans le faire exprès, elle reproduisait les remarques homophobes de son père qu'elle a entendu à longeur de journée.

Après une répétition tard le soir, Quinn coinça Rachel contre les casiers.

Berry, de quel droit tu te permets de juger ma vie ? lança sans préambule Quinn.

Mais je ne t'ai rien fait …, essaya de se défendre Rachel.

Oh si, et tu n'a même pas idée à quel point. Pourquoi est ce que tu es intervenue dans ma vie comme ça ? Avant que tu veuilles absolument devenir mon amie, je menais une vie tranquille, une vie rêvée, où rien n'allait de travers. Et maintenant tout s'écroule. J'ai perdu tous les repères que j'avais… avoua Quinn en se rapprochant encore plus de Rachel.

Mais je n'ai rien eu à faire ! C'est pas de ma faute si ton monde est si surfait que tu es paniquée à l'idée qu'un seul grain de sable vienne le chambouler ! riposta-t-elle.

Pour seule réponse, Quinn frappa violemment du poing le casier derrière elles. Elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage de Rachel, qui ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer :

Quinn, tu sembles me détester mais tu es encore une fois collée à moi, s'amusa Rachel.

En entendant cette phrase, Quinn se recula brusquement, comme assommée par la remarque de la brunette. Elle la fixa durement dans les yeux, restant silencieuse quelques secondes,

Pourquoi, maintenant, dès que j'entends ta voix, j'ai envie à la fois de t'étrangler et de t'embrasser ? siffla Quinn d'une voix basse et trainante.

Je …

Pourquoi dès que je ferme les yeux, c'est ton visage que je vois ? continua Quinn en maintenant fermement les poignets de Rachel au dessus de sa tête.

Quinn …, murmura Rachel d'une voix rauque, en retraçant de ses doigts le bord des lèvres de la jeune femme en face d'elle.

Oh non, ne me provoque pas, tu ne voudrais pas voir ça … souffla Quinn à quelques centimètres du visage de Rachel, avant de partir brusquement.

Cette petite altercation resta au centre des pensées de Rachel tout au long de la semaine. Maintenant qu'elle savait que Quinn était attirée par elle, elle était prête à tout pour l'avoir. Et l'occasion s'est présentée d'elle-même lorsque Kurt lui attrapa le bras avant de l'entraîner dans un lieu plus tranquille.

Santana s'avança vers le milieu de la pièce. C'était sa dernière chance pour récupérer Brittany, elle le savait mais elle était morte de peur. Kurt et Rachel avait bien essayé de l'aider mais elle sentait que cela ne suffirait jamais.

**It's not so easy loving me**

**It gets so complicated**

**All the things you gotta be**

Santana chantait d'une voix qui trahissait son émotion. Certaines notes n'étaient pas très justes, mais elle s'en fichait. Du moment qu'elle parvenait à faire passer son message. Au final, elle y arrivait vu les yeux baignés de larmes de Brittany.

**Everything changing**

**But you're the truth**

**I'm amazed by all your patience**

**Everything I put you through**

A ce moment de la chanson, Rachel, Kurt et Blaine firent leur entrée sur scène. Les deux garçons commencèrent à danser ensemble, alors que Rachel alla chercher Quinn dans le public. Bien que celle-ci rechigna à aller sur scène, elle suivit tout de même Rachel.

**When I'm about to fall**

**Somehow you're always waiting**

**With your open arms to catch me**

**You're gonna save me from myself**

**From myself, yes  
You're gonna save me from myself …**

Après quelques débuts difficiles, les deux filles étaient maintenant en parfaite osmose. Quinn se sentait vaguement mal à l'aise, pas à sa place. Elle était plantée au milieu de la scène, dos à Santana. Rachel dansait autour d'elle, essayant toujours de rester au contact de la blonde, que ce soit par de simples effleurements ou par des caresses un peu plus appuyées. A chaque frôlement, Rachel se faisait un malin plaisir à troubler Quinn, lui faisant sentir son souffle sur son cou dès qu'elle avait l'occasion.

La blonde tenta par plusieurs fois de se retourner pour faire face à Rachel. Mais celle-ci faisait en sorte de se dérober au regard de Quinn. Sentant que Quinn commençait à perdre patience, Rachel l'amena dans la dance, la faisant participer. La température monta rapidement entre elles. Elles étaient dans leur monde, si bien qu'elles mirent quelques secondes à revenir dans le présent lorsque la musique s'arrêta. Elles se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, comme hypnotisées, avant que Quinn se rapproche de Rachel pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps…

**Cindy Lauper : Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

**Christina Aguilera : Save Me From Myself**


	2. You've broken all my walls

**Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me touche beaucoup ! Bien qu'au départ, cette histoire ne devait qu'être qu'un OS, voilà donc une suite. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu besoin d'écrire et de réécrire les scènes pour essayer d'être le plus réaliste possible.**

**Enjoy ! **

C'est d'un pas bondissant que Rachel vient en cours le lendemain matin. Un large sourire aux lèvres, elle scannait la foule, s'attardant sur toutes les têtes blondes qu'elle croisait. Puis elle vit enfin celle qui occupait constamment ses pensées, occupée à mettre ses livres dans son casier.

« Hey … » murmura doucement Rachel en arrivant à proximité de Quinn. « Comment tu te sens ? ».

« Mieux, comme apaisée », répondit Quinn.

« Donc maintenant qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde, tu veux boire un verre avec moi ? » proposa Rachel en faisant glisser son doigt sur le poignet de Quinn.

Mais à peine les mots sortis de sa bouche, Rachel le regretta. Elle vit Quinn se raidir et se pincer les lèvres.

« Oublie, j'ai voulu aller trop vite », commença Rachel.

« Non, c'est pas ... »

« Tu m'as demandé du temps et moi, je t'étouffe... »

« Rachel, écoute-moi ! Dit Quinn avec une voix ferme. J'ai enfin admis que je ne te détestais pas et que j'aimerais qu'on soit amies. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps pour accepter ce que je vis. »

En guise de réponse, Rachel hocha timidement la tête.

« Mais, ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour, tu le penses vraiment ? » demanda craintivement Rachel.

« Contre les casiers ? A ce moment là, j'étais en colère, alors si j'ai dit des choses qui ont pu te blesser, je les regrette », expliqua Quinn.

« Non au contraire, je faisais référence au moment où tu as dit que tu rêvais de m'embrasser, finit Rachel en rougissant.

« Oh, ça ! fit Quinn gênée. C'est ce que je pensais à ce moment-là. Depuis que j'ai compris que tu avais des sentiments pour moi, que je pouvais être attirante à tes yeux, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire débile quand je te vois. »

A ces mots, Rachel sourit, triomphante.

« Je ne contrôle plus rien et j'ai peur, continua Quinn. A la fois de ce que je ressens pour toi mais aussi que ces sentiments ne soient pas réels. Je t'ai martyrisée pendant plus d'un an, puis tu me dis ça, et j'ai subitement envie de t'embrasser, avoue que c'est bizarre ! ».

Rachel eut un sourire triste.

« Je vois, je ne suis qu'une expérience à tes yeux. Je préférais arrêter là, maintenant que j'ai le courage de te le dire », lança-t-elle d'une voix étranglée avant de s'enfuir.

« Non, attend Rachel », dit précipitamment Quinn avant de claquer furieusement la porte de son casier en voyant la fuite de la brunette.

Pendant le reste de la journée, Rachel arriva à éviter Quinn. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas arriver fut Kurt qui vient la rejoindre le midi.

« Rachel, je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette, que ce passe-t-il ? Et ne songe même pas à me mentir ! l'avertit-il.

Rachel capitula bien vite. Elle avait besoin de se confier et Kurt semblait un bon compromis. Il y avait toutefois Santana, mais Rachel tenait à la vie.

« J'ai craqué pour quelqu'un mais elle m'a affirmé que je n'étais qu'une expérience pour elle. »

« Quand tu parles d'elle, tu veux dire la personne ou vraiment elle ? »

« Elle ... », confia Rachel en baissant la tête.

« Et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il agit de Quinn, répondit Kurt taquin.

Rachel releva brusquement la tête et balbutia :

« Mais comment tu l'as deviné ?

« La danse ! Tu croyais vraiment que votre petite dance ne serait remarquée par personne ? » lança Kurt amusé. « Bref, qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas si ses sentiments étaient réels, parce qu'ils ont commencé à se développer quand je lui aie dis que j'en avais pour elle. Mais je dois faire quoi dans ce cas ? Elle m'a demandé du temps mais combien ? A tous les coups, elle va me laisser tomber. Mais je ne pourrais jamais me relever ! Ma vie est fichue ! »

« Tu ne dramatises pas un peu ? Et puis comment tu aurais pu être une expérience, vous avez rien fait ! »

« De toute façon, elle ne voudra jamais que ... », se lamenta Rachel.

« Est-ce que tu t'es mise deux minutes à sa place ? Tu lui lances tes sentiments à la figure, elle les admet et les prend en considération. Alors bien sûr que ça l'a troublée, genre belle prise de tête ! Mais elle a été honnête, et s'est confiée à toi. Elle aurait très bien pu se servir de toi pour son propre plaisir et te laisser tomber dès qu'elle en aurait eu marre ! »

« Je me suis mise dans un état pareil pour rien alors ? »

« Juste parle-lui de ce que tu as ressenti quand elle a parlé de ça. »

Rachel marchait dans les couloirs, quand tout à coup, elle sentit un bras se glisser sous le sien et l'entraîner vers une salle vide.

« Quinn ! Tu veux que j'ai une crise cardiaque ? » demanda Rachel dès qu'elle eut reconnue Quinn.

« Non... non je ne préférerais pas ! » répondit celle-ci doucement.

« J'ai agi comme une idiote tout à l'heure. Tu voulais juste être sincère avec moi et j'ai eu peur. »

« Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire ! Te parler de mes doutes ? Aller voir Santana ? Regarder sur internet ? » lança Quinn en haussant les sourcils.

« Tu as eu la bonne réaction de venir me parler. Mais j'ai eu peur quand tu as parlé de faux sentiments. »

« Et tu crois que moi non ? » s'exclama Quinn. Elle continua en prenant la main de la brunette. « Je suis terrorisée de me réveiller un jour et que je découvre que je ne ressens plus rien pour toi.

Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas peur de t'infliger ça ? » finit Quinn dans un murmure en traçant de petits cercles sur la main de la brune tout en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. La blonde vit que les yeux de Rachel regardaient fixement ses lèvres. Elle sentit sa bouche s'assécher, son cœur battre plus vite mais essaya de ne pas bouger, bien consciente du regard de Rachel. Mais le bruit d'un claquement de casier les fit sortir de leur bulle.

« Heu ... Faudrait y aller », lança Quinn d'une voix rauque.

Rachel ne fit qu'acquiescer, absolument pas certaine de sa voix, avant de s'échapper de la pièce. Quinn la suivit, un sourire amusé lui étirant le visage. Elle savait que Rachel était attirée par elle, mais le voir de ses propres yeux rendait la chose encore plus réelle. Pour mettre fin à l'embarras de la petite diva, Quinn lui proposa de passer chez elle le soir même pour regarder un dvd. Rachel hésita quelques secondes, de peur de déranger la mère de Quinn. Mais celle-ci la rassura bien vite en lui assurant que sa mère avait une réunion tardive ce soir.

Quinn retrouva Rachel à sa voiture, comme elles l'avaient convenu.

« Quel style de films aimes-tu ? » demanda Quinn en s'installant derrière le volant.

« Comme tu le sais, j'ai une affection particulière pour les films dramatiques. Et ceux avec Barbra bien sûr ! » répondit Rachel d'une voix enthousiaste.

« Ca va être plus difficile que prévu ! Je déteste les drames, je préfère les films de science-fiction, fantastique ou d'aventure. »

« Hum ... je n'accroche pas du tout à ces films, je les trouve trop éloigné de la réalité », avoua Rachel.

« C'est justement ce que j'aime ! Et que penses-tu des films romantiques ? »

A ces mots, le visage de Rachel s'éclaira.

« Ecoute, j'ai un truc à te proposer. Est-ce que ça te tente un film de science-fiction avec une histoire d'amour ? » se lança Quinn d'un ton hésitant.

« Si tu dis que ça existe ... Et puis pour une future actrice, je me dois d'avoir l'esprit ouvert à tout genre de film. Hey... » fit Rachel en entendant le ricanement de Quinn avant de lui donner une tape sur le bras.

« Allez, on y va avant que ca dégénère ! » décida Quinn en démarrant le moteur.

« Matrix ? Tu rigoles ? accusa Rachel.

« Non ! Tu verras, il est super ! Allez viens », dit Quinn en tirant la brunette par le bras. Rachel s'écroula sur le canapé pendant que Quinn lançait le dvd.

Quinn était presque plus intéressée par les réactions de Rachel que par le film. Elle espionnait la brunette du coin de l'œil, s'amusant des réactions de cette dernière. Elle étouffa même un petit rire en voyant le visage de Rachel devenir cramoisi lorsque la scène d'amour apparut à l'écran.

Les yeux fixés sur l'écran, Quinn suivait avec attention la course poursuite. Elle était tellement dans le film qu'elle sursauta fortement en sentant quelque chose s'appuyer sur son bras. Sa réaction brusque fit s'écarter Rachel qui bafouilla :

« Excuse-moi ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! C'est juste que je suis fatiguée... Mais je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais du m'imposer, ni même ne pas te demander ta permission. Je vais rester dans mon coin sans ... »

Quinn la coupa efficacement en posant sa main sur son bras.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est bon, tu m'as surprise c'est tout ».

« Je peux revenir alors ? »

« Tant que tu ne baves pas ! »

« Quinn ! » fit Rachel faussement vexée, en lui donnant une tape sur la cuisse.

Elle posa tout de même sa tête sur l'épaule de Quinn. Cette dernière ne mit que quelques minutes à en faire autant et c'est dans cette position que les deux filles finirent le film. Lorsque le générique arriva, Quinn fit un mouvement pour s'étirer mais celui-ci réveilla Rachel. La petite brunette s'assit en sursaut en disant précipitamment :

« Je ne dormais pas Quinn, je te le jure ! »

Elle se retourna vers elle amusée.

« Bien sûr ! Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ? Tu as passé la dernière heure à dormir sur mon épaule ! »

« Mais c'est de ta faute ! Tu m'as forcé à regarder ce truc ! » finit Rachel dans une grimace.

« Oui, je t'ai forcé à le regarder, et pas à ronfler lorsque tu dormais. »

« Oh ! Tu vas regretter ce que tu as dit ! » ria Rachel en commençant à la chatouiller.

La bataille s'intensifia et Rachel réussi à coincer Quinn dans l'angle du canapé, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Elle regardait Rachel se rapprocher lentement d'elle, les yeux plongés dans les siens. La brunette eut un moment d'hésitation et Quinn en profita pour la détailler sans vergogne. Rachel la dominait, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rosies par l'effort, les yeux pétillants. Sans réfléchir davantage, Quinn prit appui sur ses coudes, se redressa et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Rachel. Celle-ci répondit instantanément à son baiser avec une telle passion que Quinn cru défaillir. Des lèvres affamées lui retenaient le souffle, son cœur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine que ça en devenait douloureux et son bas-ventre était engourdi, comme si il était envahi par des milliers de fourmis. Et Rachel devenait de plus en plus insistante. Cette Rachel-là devenait trop entreprenante pour Quinn, elle allait trop vite et cela lui faisait presque peur. Elle repoussa tant bien que mal Rachel qui ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle eut les yeux dans le vague pendant quelques secondes avant de rougir fortement en se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée Quinn ! » s'écria Rachel mortifiée en voyant à quel point la blonde avait du mal à reprendre une respiration normale.

**To be continued …**


	3. Everything changes, you're the truth

**Wahoo je viens de voir qu'il y avait 962 views, je ne m'attendais pas a autant d'attention autour de ma fiction ! **

**NatsuShizu : j'avoue qu'au moment où tu as posté ta review, je n'avais encore rien écrit, ni aucune idée de la suite de l'histoire, donc moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé connaître la réaction de Quinn !**

**Merci à Prefabsprout, amandine43, pocketstars pour vos reviews et merci a tous ceux qui lisent simplement cette histoire. **

**Voila donc le 3eme chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

* * *

Quinn était plongée dans son propre monde. Des paroles de Rachel, elle n'en entendait qu'un vague brouhaha. Toute son attention était focalisée sur les battements anarchiques de son cœur. Elle ne savait même pas que c'était humainement possible. Ajouté à cela sa respiration rapide, Rachel l'avait vraiment mise dans un drôle d'état. Elle était à la fois paniquée par tout ce qui lui arrivait mais ces sensations étaient si intenses ! Elle n'avait connu une telle intensité qu'avec Rachel.

- 'a va, souffla Quinn toujours haletante.

- C'est de ma faute, j'aurais du mieux me contrôler. Si tu veux ...

Rachel se lança dans une de ses tirades comme elle a le secret avant de se faire couper efficacement par le doigt de Quinn sur ses lèvres.

- Calme-toi, tout va bien. C'est juste que tu me fais un putain d'effet ! avoua Quinn, rougissante.

- Ha ! fit Rachel triomphante pendant que Quinn se levait pour mettre un autre dvd.

Elle revient s'assoir et Rachel retrouva rapidement sa place dans le cou de la blonde.

- Tu comptes faire ça à chaque fois qu'on regardera un film ? demanda Quinn en haussant un sourcil.

- Heu ... Oui, si ça te va ! Ce sera comme notre routine secrète ! Lança la brunette avec enthousiasme.

- Si tu veux. Mais il y aurait un autre secret alors ... dit Quinn en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Rachel.

La blonde ferma les yeux, espérant retrouver ce qu'elle a vécu juste avant. Mais elle s'aperçut bien vite que la brune ne répondait pas à son baiser. Elle fermait ses poings si forts que ces articulations blanchirent. Quinn sentait bien que Rachel était sur la défensive. Cela l'inquiéta et elle stoppa le baiser.

- Rach, qu'est ce qui se passe? Tu n'aimes pas la façon dont je t'embrasse ? demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

- Non, non, dit elle précipitamment. Je ne veux pas te brusquer comme tout a l'heure donc je te laisse les rênes.

- Humm, ça pourrait me plaire, lança Quinn avec un sourire séducteur avant de prendre le visage de Rachel en coupe et de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Toi ! Écarte-toi de ma fille ! tonna une grosse voix.

Prise en faute, les deux filles s'écartèrent brusquement.

- Sors immédiatement de chez moi, siffla-t-il en fixant Rachel.

Celle-ci ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle chercha le regard de Quinn mais celui-ci restait irrémédiablement fixé sur ces chaussures. Elle croisa alors le regard emplit de mépris et de colère de Russel Fabray.

- Tu as compris ? Dégage d'ici !

Rachel ne se fit pas prier et s'enfuit en lançant un dernier regard vers Quinn.

- Ça va ma chérie ? demanda Russel d'une voix qu'il espérait douce.

Comme Quinn ne répondait pas, il se méprit sur son silence et continua :

- Je sais bien que tu es choqué par ce que cette fille t'a fait. Mais c'est elle qui est malade. Enfin vu qu'elle est élevée par deux pédés, ca doit être génétique ce truc-là. Mais si ça te rassure, on va aller chez le médecin pour assurer qu'elle ne t'a pas contaminée.

Quinn était tellement estomaquée par le discours de son père qu'elle ne put rien répondre. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu proférer de tels propos aussi ouvertement. Mais elle n'avait cure de ce que pensait son père. Elle allait le laisser s'enfoncer dans ses fausses certitudes et dans ses idéaux.

- Et de toute façon, tu n'es pas comme elle. Elle a choisi d'être comme ça, toi, tu es normale, ne t'inquiète pas. En plus, elle doit mentir, elle est trop féminine pour être comme ça. Ça doit être ses pédés de pères qui lui ont monté ça à la tête. Je parie même qu'ils l'ont obligée à être comme eux.

- Nan mais est ce que tu t'entends ? Depuis quand l'homosexualité est une maladie ? Et vu que t'es pas médecin, comment tu sais que c'est génétique ? Tu dis n'importe quoi, tu ne te bases que sur des préjugés ou des idées reçues.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne te reconnais plus.

- Pourtant, je suis toujours la même, normale comme tu dis. Et Rachel est tout aussi normale que moi ! Et puis, ça n'a rien à voir avec un choix. Elle aime les filles, et alors ? Pourquoi est ce que tu aimes les brocolis et pas les asperges ? lança Quinn, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et continua :

- Laisse-nous vivre notre vie comme on l'entend.

- Non tu es ma fille, tu dois m'obéir. Et je t'interdis de la revoir ! fit-il catégorique.

- Comme si j'allais t'obéir ! Tu penses pouvoir me contrôler ? le nargua-t-elle.

- Quinn tais-toi ! Tu l'auras voulu, plus de sorties, ni téléphone ni internet tant que tu verras cette fille !

- Tu ne peux plus me punir vu que t'habites plus ici. Maintenant, va-t-en, retourne dans ton monde bordé d'œillère et laisse-moi vivre ma vie !

Puis sans un regard pour son père, elle le contourna et sortit en claquant la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Quinn arrêta sa voiture devant la maison de Rachel. Elle sonna et fut accueilli par Leroy. Celui-ci ne posa aucune question et lui indiqua directement la chambre de Rachel. Avec un mélange d'appréhension et de colère, Quinn ouvrit la porte de la chambre en retenant son souffle.

- Salut Quinn, tu es quand même venue ?

- Pourquoi je ne serais pas venue ? répliqua Quinn avec défi. Écoute, fit-elle en se adoucissant, je suis désolée de n'avoir rien fait ou dit tout à l'heure. Mais ...

- Mais c'est ton père, tu le respectes et tu es d'accord avec ce qu'il dit. Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends, je t'en demande trop ... dit Rachel tristement.

Elle se leva brusquement et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

- Par contre, je te demanderais de partir, je ne veux pas que tu crois que je suis fâchée contre toi mais j'essaye de me préserver. J'ai tant idéalisé cette relation que vu comment c'est en train de tourner ...

En deux pas, Quinn avait refermé violemment la porte et avait plaqué Rachel contre celle-ci.

- Quinn, ne joue pas ta reine des garces en colère. Tu sais que je n'ai pas peur de toi et que tout ce que tu pourras me faire ...

- Rachel ! Cria Quinn en tapant du plat de la main contre la porte. Maintenant tu vas te taire et m'écouter.

- Non, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que tout est fini, bien que ça n'a pas vraiment commencé ...

Sauf que Quinn commençait à en avoir marre de ne pas pouvoir en placer une. Exaspérée, elle plaqua furieusement ses lèvres contre celle de la brunette. Celle-ci en eut le souffle coupé. Elle s'était auto-persuadée que la blonde voulait rompre avec elle si bien qu'elle était plus que surprise que Quinn l'embrasse. Et celle-ci y mettait toute son ardeur. Rachel était complètement acculée entre la porte et le corps de la blonde dont elle ressentait la chaleur. Quinn continuait à l'embrasser avec passion, glissant ses mains son pull. Mais elle dut bientôt arrêter, le manque d'air se faisant ressentir.

- Écoute, je..., commença Quinn le souffle court. Je ne suis pas mon père, qu'il croit à ses conneries s'il veut. Je lui ai dit ma façon de penser d'ailleurs, grimaça Quinn au souvenir. Mais il m'a dit quelque chose qui était la pure vérité. Tu n'es pas normale Rachel. Non, ne pleure pas, rajouta-elle en voyant des larmes dans les yeux de la brunette. Tu n'es pas normale mais moi non plus, ni personne. On est tous uniques. En fait, tu n'es pas normale, tu es exceptionnelle, personne ne t'arrive a la cheville.

- Oh Quinn ..., dit Rachel dans un sanglot en lui caressant doucement la joue. Comment ai-je pu croire une seule seconde que tu pensais comme ton père ? Je ne te mérite pas, je ne suis même pas capable de te comprendre... finit Rachel en larme.

- Chut, murmura Quinn en la prenant dans ses bras. Rachel nicha immédiatement sa tête dans le cou de la blonde. Je t'en ai pas vraiment laissé le temps, excuse-moi aussi pour ca.

Les deux filles restèrent un long moment enlacées, jusqu'à ce que Quinn prenne la parole.

- Et qu'est ce qu'on fera pour le lycée ?

- Alors là, comme tu veux. De toute façon, je me prends régulièrement des S_lushi__es_, donc rien de nouveau pour moi. Mais est ce que toi tu es prête ?

- Je n'en sais rien ... Je surprends déjà des regards soupçonneux dès que je te regarde ou que je te souris. Mais je ne pense pas être capable de m'empêcher de t'embrasser ou de te toucher de la journée. Essayons juste d'être discrètes, même si avec toi, je pense que cela sera impossible ! railla Quinn avec un rire cristallin.

* * *

**Voilà ! Le prochain chapitre devrait être le dernier de l'histoire. Par contre, l'inspiration est très fluctuante en ce moment donc je ne peux pas vous dire exactement quand je le publierais... **


End file.
